Consequences of Contempt
by MelodyPotterSnape
Summary: Tony has been putting up with a lot from Ziva and Tim, but now they've caused him to be kidnapped by their serial killer. Will Gibbs come back from Mexico to find him? Set during Tony's stint as Lead Agent.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is actually my own version of my challenge Consequences of Contempt. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

* * *

Tony slowly eased forward as he entered the warehouse that he believed the serial killer they were after was at. Seeing no one yet he spoke quietly into his headset, "Ziva McGee, Status update?"

Tony frowned when he received no reply, "Tim Ziva, what's your status?"

A lump formed in his throat at the fact that there wasn't even static on the other side. That could only happen if the headsets were off or broken. Lips pinched and heart racing Tony turned to Agent Lee. Nodding his head to her they quietly left the building and went to the back were Ziva and McGee were supposed to have entered. Seeing no one he picked up his cell and called Marks SFA, Simon.

"Hey Simon this is Tony. I need you to send backup for us to Howen Warehouse 22 quickly. Ziva and Tim have disappeared." Tony spoke hushed.

"What do you mean they just walked in? They left during -" Tony felt sudden pain at the back of his head and then everything went black.

* * *

Simon rubbed his temple as he finished another request form. Looking at his still full stack he idly wondered if it was somehow breeding. Standing up his attention was drawn to Agent David and McGee as they entered bickering. Shaking his head in disgust at the two spoiled agents who had been getting away with insubordination among other things against Tony. He was about to go get a cup of water when his cell rung.

"Hello? I'll send backup but you should know that your two agents just walked in," Simon glared at the two bastards. Jesus why weren't the two fired yet? Who was protecting them?

Suddenly he heard a grunt, "Tony. Tony! Tony are you there?! Answer me dammit!"

"Hello Agent Simon. I'm what you are calling the Navy Chopper. Since the agents right here aren't what I usually kill; we're going to play a little game. Just a little advice. You might want to keep checking your cell." Simon paled as he grasped the situation. Tony and his team went to investigate something about their serial killer. David and McGee left them mid search or something and now Tony and his probie were in the hands of the sicko himself.

Suddenly it was like he snapped. Before he knew it he had hit McGee in the jaw and was being pulled off. The Director was standing before him looking livid, "You have five minutes to explain your actions Agent Walter before I fire your ass."

Simon answered through clenched teeth, "The fuckers left Tony and Lee during an investigation on their serial killer. He has them. The Navy Chopper fucking has them! Let me go! They need someone to knock some fucking sense into them!"

Everyone looked around shocked while the Director herself look horrified and as if she needed to sit down. Then pandemonium erupted and everyone was shouting at the two agents and some even looked like they were going to take a swing themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny sighed as she rubbed her temples. After finding out what happened from Simon she had sent ten of her best agents to check the scene. What they had found had made her furious. The not even cooled body of Sargent Morris. Tony had the bastard cornered and by the looks of it Morris hadn't even been tortured yet. Ducky's autopsy showed that the tortured had been skipped and that he had immediately chopped the head off instead. This meant that she had two agents who were going to be tortured far worse, because the guy didn't get his ritual done. All this because two self-absorbed brats couldn't do their job. They could have had the bastard and now she had to tell Morris's family that NCIS could had saved him.

They were still waiting for whatever text the bastard was going to send. She had finally decided that she should call Gibbs and that had been a terrible conversation. Though Gibbs had decided to come back and handle the investigation himself which was an up side. If anyone could find Tony it was him.

Standing up she turned to look out her window. She didn't know were it all went so wrong. She herself could have stopped this. She could have given McGee and Ziva disciplinary action when Tony made their first reprimand. Instead she had let her feelings of owing Ziva her life to interfere with her job and now Tony was paying for it. Honestly she had mainly done it because she wanted the team to be waiting when Gibbs got back. Though now she knew she should have listened when Tony told her that Gibbs wouldn't want any of them dead because someone couldn't follow an order.

She smiled slightly. At least she knew that the rest of NCIS took care of their own. She had barely been able to stop them from mobbing the agents and the two were now in interrogation rooms waiting for Gibbs to take care of. Though it was actually for their protection to. she would be damned if she lost an agent because one of them got a little to rough on the backstabbers.

* * *

Simon sat stiffly in his seat ignoring the anxious stares. He was reading through Dinozzo's logs trying to see if he left some clue as to how he figured out were killer was. David and McGee had been useless. They barely knew a thing about the case, because they were so focused on taking down Tony that they couldn't do their damn job. He sort of wished Gibbs was here because he would swear the man had some kind of tracker on Tony.

Suddenly a shrill tune filled the silent room. Simon swallowed as everyone stared as he checked his messages. _Here is a little show on why you shouldn't become between me and my work. _Simon's eyes widened as a link to a video was attached to the text. Coming to a decision he sent the link to his email and then sent it to his team's tv screen. Clicking it he waited.

On the screen was a live feed showing Tony and Lee chained to the floor of an empty room.

* * *

When Tony heard their captor open the door he immediately situated himself in front of Michelle the best he could. He tried not to look at the camera facing them not wanting anyone to see the terror he was trying to hide in his eyes.

"Hello Agents, it was very rude of you to interfere in my work. I didn't even get to teach Sargent Michael Morris his lesson. I think it's time for your punishment." the voice of their captor could only be described as demented. He was wearing some kind of tribal mask in the shape of a skull. He was diminutive in size and had his hair hidden in a toboggan.

The man tilted his head and spoke, "I think it would be best to empty your stomachs. You don't deserve the privilege for keeping me from cleansing Victor of his unnaturalness."

Before Tony could react a needle was stabbed into his neck. Seeing him heading towards Michelle Tony tried his best from letting the bastard get near her. He couldn't let her get hurt. Not when she trusted him more than even the team mates that had known him since they joined NCIS. Why couldn't Tim and Ziva had just done their jobs for once? Was it too much to ask?

Pain erupted on his side as he was almost kicked aside, "You sure are going out of your way to protect her aren't you. You obviously follow the right path and for that I'll give you a boon and spare her pain. Her punishment for stepping between me and my mission will be to watch your punishment before she dies."

"Fuck you Ma-" Tony was cut off as he started vomiting.

"You were very thorough weren't you. Well I guess it's a good thing that this isn't a live feed isn't it."

Tony felt a hand pat his head before it smacked him hard enough for him to see stars.

"Don't you touch him you sick piece of shit," Michelle was screaming. She suddenly yelped as she was yanked by her hair and dragged to the wall that her chain was connected to. He punched her in the face stunning her and used that time to cuff her arms to the wall.

* * *

Gibbs waited impatiently for the elevator to get to the right floor. Dinozzo don't you die on me. I owe you a headslap.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon felt like bulldozing past the agents guarding McGee and David and giving them a good thrashing. Ignoring what was happening on the feed he continued trying to see if he could figure out what Dinozzo found out. So far all he was finding was further evidence of David's and McGee's immature behavior. Dinozzo was doing his the SFA paperwork. Not only that he was redoing their reports because it seems that suddenly they couldn't remember how to do it. Jolie had gone into rant a thirty minutes ago about how according to dumb and dumber's logs they hadn't even been going to work full time. Susan from accounting had then informed them that they were all receiving pay for time they weren't even here for. Simon had smirked a little when Lead Agent Michael Borris, a legend in his own right with cold cases, had stormed into the Director's office to have 'a little talk'. While no one could hear the words everyone could make out murmurs of his raised booming voice. Rumor around the office was that IA was being called on the Director and the two stooges. While IA agent gave him the chills he along with everybody else was salivating at the thought of IA getting there claws into the She-Bitch. Quite frankly she hadn't endured herself to anybody and NCIS had been going downhill in her reign.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he decided to just start over with the case as he couldn't find Tony's reports through all the extra paperwork on his desk. Looking through the file he went to autopsy to ask for more information about the bodies. Mark was already going through the evidence and other material on the case trying to make a profile and for now he thought it was best for the rest of them to continue sorting.

* * *

"You mind explaining why you're paying agents for hours they are not working, Director?" Michael spoke his velvet tone filled with hidden danger if she gave a wrong answer.

Director Sheppard gave him an unimpressed look as she replied, "I'm sorry I was so busy doing my job that I must have missed my secretary announcing you want of a meeting. Surely someone of your ranking would never storm into a superior's office and make demands they aren't entitled to?"

"Cut the crap, Director. You paying money for unworked hours could be twisted by some prosecutors as embezzlement and it is in my power to investigate as a Senior Team Leader. You would remember well that Gibbs isn't the only one with that power. Not to mention the population would not be happy at their tax dollar being mishandled. So explain or I will skip giving you the privilege of hearing your side and I'll call the SecNav and IA myself to investigate you." Michael's was nearly hissing as he spoke. His amber eyes could have melted glaciers. He was done putting up with her dragging NCIS through the dirt and as far as he was concerned Dinozzo getting kidnapped was as much as her fault as the two backstabbers.

Sheppard looked shocked for a second before she seemed to stare unseeing, "I didn't want to draw attention to them. I thought that they would clean up their act and accept Dinozzo as a capable leader. I was wrong and two agents are paying the price for it."

"So let me get this straight. Instead of protecting an agent who was doing their job you protected the other two who were acting like children throwing tantrums. What behavior did you want his probie to learn? That it's okay to be insubordinate? That you can laze about and get paid? That victims and team mates don't matter if you don't get your way?" Michael felt absolutely no pity for the woman. She had a duty to this agency and so far he hadn't seen her do it. Now because of her favoritism and inaction Dinozzo and his Probie Lee might end up being collateral.

* * *

"Hey guys I finally got past Lee's firewall. She has here reports on the case here. Maybe it'll have something," Jolie shouted excited.

Mark turned to her, "Are you close to getting past Dinozzo's firewall yet?"

Jolie shook her head, "He's got top grade. I have to figure out his password and so far I got nothing." Looking through the reports she smiled as it was filled with comments Tony's made about the case. It seemed almost like the girl had a bit of hero worshiping going on. This was probably more of a journal that she then edited to turn into reports."

* * *

"What can I do for you Simon?" Dr. Mallard asked.

Simon was confused. Wasn't it kind of obvious? Then it clicked that the Doctor probably didn't know what had happened. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he asked, "Do you know what happened to Tony?"

"No I haven't heard a thing about young Anthony. Is he okay? Not another concussion I hope? Please tell me it's not his lungs?" The Scottish talkative man was now staring searchingly at him.

Simon sighed running a hand through his auburn locks," McGee and David left him during a bust on their killer. Tony and Michelle got kidnapped. There on the screen upstairs. The killer is streaming the video.:

"I see. I take it your here to take over the investigation and find them?" The medical examiner's face was like stone and voice emotionless. Though Simon could see the worry and anger in his eyes.

Seeing Simon nod Dr. Mallard continued, "I'll be glad to help in any way I can. All of them were starved for a week and received a moderate amount of water. They showed evidence of sleep deprivation. Most likely the killer played loud noises to keep them from being able to sleep. Then their limbs were stretched until dislocation and received varying numbers of lashes. He then at some time would strangle them and revive them. Eventually they died of this and he would chop off their head and limbs off. He shipped the head to the family and the rest to their Naval Base. I sent Jimmy to get the poor soul. I'm sure he'll tell me anything else. Don't worry about me and go find them."

Simon nodded and exited through the doors almost to be run over by Palmer coming in with Morris's body. Nodding to the harried man he moved around him.


End file.
